1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-screen system, and more particularly, to a multi-screen system and method for automatically splitting a video.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A multi-screen system does not only display a variety of videos on a plurality of monitors, but also splits and displays a video on the monitors so as to magnify the display of the video. The multi-screen system is commonly seen in a stock exchange, a racetrack, a karaoki room or various places which require multi-screen systems.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a related art multi-screen system. As shown, the related art multi-screen system includes an image source 11 such as Television (TV) or Personal Computer (PC), and a distributor 12 for splitting a video provided from the image source 11 and distributing the split video to a plurality of monitors 13. The distributor 12 splits the video, which is received from the image source 11, into a predetermined number of videos, and transmits the split videos to designated monitors.
Because the distributor 12 splits the entire video based on a user's input designating the number of terminals and transmits the split videos through a designated video-line, the distributor 12 cannot transmit the video to a newly added monitor without the user reconfiguring the system. In other words, to provide the video to a newly added monitor, a user has to reset the number of the split videos, and the added monitor has to be connected to a designated port of the distributor 12 through the video-line. Further, when an arrangement of the monitors 13 is changed, a connection relation of the monitors 13 and the ports also has to be changed.